


Salem

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Prosecution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Your wrongfully accused as a witch when a man spotted you mourning from your friends hanging, but Alfred steps in to tries and help.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this one special for American history, the next one I want to make for the early seventies and see where that takes me.

You ran through the crowd of people as you tried stopping the man from the top of the wooden board as he placed the noose around your friends neck.

"Here we have witch, ladies and gentlemen. Sentenced for worshiping a goat in her very own farm! What does that look like to us?" He asked the crowd, the crowd booing at her friend. Not knowing that she was just simply feeding the poor goat.

"She's a satanist!" Someone yelled. 

You pushed people left and right until you found yourself in the front of the crowd. 

"No-" A hand grabbed your arm and gripped at it tightly. You looked to whom the hand belonged to and stayed in complete shock and silence not knowing what this man wanted.

"Watch as she becomes no more with our heavenly world and leaves to go fondle her worshiper Judas!" You looked away from the man holding you down and watched as you saw the man pull the lever and your dear friend drop to meet her last breathe.

"No!" You screamed, the stranger now snaking his arm around you, holding you by the waist so you couldn't go any further. 

"Let me go!" You screamed as you flailed in his arms.

"Calm down, please." He finally spoke. 

"No!" You cried, as you couldn't help but stare into your dear friend's lifeless body. The noose still holding her neck for dear life, leaving dark red marks on her soft skin. 

"Why!" You finally fell from exhaustion and trauma as everything started to sink in. The man picked you up and held you into his arms until he decided to take you away from the scene when everyone started to leave. 

You felt your feet moving but your mind was cloudy and raw, as the man dragged you away from the terrible event.

"Look at her. She's probably one of them too." One man stated, looking at you in disgust. 

You looked at him but didn't understand a word he said until a man overheard his statement and screamed.

"Witch!" Scaring you from the sudden cry.

"Fuck-" The man holding you cursed and dragged you away from the rage of the townspeople. 

The man sped up as the people started to follow. He quickly lost the peoples footsteps and sights as he ran into his cottage home away from the town. He walked you over to a table in the middle of the home and pulled a chair out for you to sit on. 

He knelt down and looked at your dazed expression, feeling terrible, he rubbed your hand with his thumb and told you that everything was going to be okay. 

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it." He said. 

You gazed your eyes up at his soft expression and warm blue eyes. They sparkled through his passion and his features made you trust him as you finally realized his thumbs making circles on your hands. You blinked and noticed cold air entering your mouth; you didn't know how long it was open but knew you should probably close it. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, getting up to grab a light blanket and placing it over your shoulders.

you looked up at him and remembered everything that had just happened. Your friend was gone. Your friend you've known since the day you were born was gone.

"She was so beautiful-" You sobbed. Your body shaking as you realized the loss you just witnessed. 

"Oh my-" You hiccuped, sobbing some more as the man quickly hugged you and moved his hand up and down your back.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, voice low and sweet. 

"She was so-" You sobbed some more and felt your body shake against the stranger hugging your body.

"Why!" You screamed against his ear, nearly deafening him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was the last thing he said that night. 

After a few hours of crying, the man placed you on a bed and covered you up in blankets as you had managed to cry yourself to sleep.

The next morning you woke to loud whacks outside the small house and sat up, realizing that this wasn't your home.

"Hello?" You asked, walking outside the home. 

The man chopped one last piece of wood and stopped when he saw you.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" He asked, placing his ax on the ground next to the tree stump.

You blinked a few times before remembering yesterday's events. You stood still for awhile before you felt yourself fall to the floor in fits of sobs and wailing.

"Oh-" The man ran up to you and held you on the floor. Moving back and forth, in a rocking motion. 

"Shh-shh. It's okay, as long as they don't find us you're okay." He cooed.

You managed to fall asleep again as you awoke in the same bed from the morning. 

The man was sitting at the table in the middle of the house and was writing something in a book. You sat up, feeling your eyes puffy from all the crying and noticed the man's shirt was loosely on, exposing his chest to you. You examined him and noticed that he was a strong man by the looks of it and knew he was in a trance by the way he wrote in the book.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" You finally asked, a little lightheaded from all the crying and rest.

The man looked up in shock, until noticing that you had woken up.

"Oh ma'am! Good morning!" He dropped his pencil and walked over to you, pulling a chair away from the table and sitting in front of you.

"I'm sorry for my inconvenience. My name is Alfred, Alfred Jones. I helped you get away from the crowd of the accusers and ever since I've been making sure you're okay." He said softly, keeping his eyes on you.

"How long have I been sleeping?" You asked, noticing that it was dark outside through the windows.

"A few days." Alfred said. 

You rubbed your head and looked at the poor man. 

"Why are you taking care of me?" You asked.

"Because, I don't want another innocent person to die from this. I knew that people would talk once they saw how distraught you were. The first thing that comes to their minds are- she must be another one!" Alfred stated, roaming his fingers through his hair.

You looked down at the floorboards and wondered why everything became so shitty. Why were people going crazy with childish things like this?

"Well, thank you.... but I should probably go now." You said slowly getting up.

"If I leave right now, I could probably make it to the next town or so-"

"No!" Alfred stood and grabbed your arm. 

You looked at him, worry and confusion quickly laying down on you as his eyes laid on yours. Power and dominance showing in his character.

"Why?" You asked calmly.

Alfred released his grip on you and took a step forward.

"I can't let you go just like that. People are going ludicrous because of this discovery-I don't want you to get hurt." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he continued.

"You can't trust anyone.....stay with me please." He said, slowly opening his eyes again meeting your confused gaze.

You blinked a few times and looked over at the bed you were sleeping in, wondering if he ever got the rest he needed.

"What about you?" You asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking to where you were looking at.

"Did you sleep?" You asked, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, just not on the bed." He said, shrugging. "It's no big deal really."

"No, you need to rest." You said, "I can sleep on the floor. You sleep on your bed." 

"But what about you-" He asked, but you quickly cut him off, irritated that he doesn't see the irony in this. 

"Alfred, this is your house. You deserve to sleep in _your_ bed." You deadpanned, over the tired expression on your face.

Alfred rubbed his face in annoyance and looked back up at you.

"How about we both sleep on the bed?" He said. Not really sounding like a question more like a statement. Both of you stood there in silence for awhile before you felt yourself getting smaller and smaller. Why is he so stubborn?

"Alfred-" You began.

"No, I'll keep my distance." He said. 

You couldn't help but smile a little as he stood his ground and you just went with his choice.

Alfred noticed that it was his first time ever seeing you smile and treasured the moment, noticing how beautiful you looked. _Damn._ He thought.

"What time is it anyways?" You asked. 

"Half passed three in the morning." He said. 

You stayed in silence as he looked at you with drowsy eyes.

"Sleep, please." You said. 

Alfred laughed softly at that and asked, "what about you?" 

"Stop it, Alfred." You smiled gently as he made his way to his bed. 

"I'm going to see if I can wash off." You said, biting your lip not knowing where your location was to spot a river.

"The river's too far and it's too dark. You should stay til morning then I'll show you where everything's at." Alfred stated, untying his shoes, then taking off his long socks. He looked up at you and noticed you were still in outwear attire. From the time you've been with him, he didn't want to touch you without permission and didn't bother taking the extra add-on's to your dress off. 

You didn't know what to do. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, you didn't want to sleep with a man you barely knew even though he took you in to protect you. You accidentally glanced over at him and met his gaze then quickly looked away, blushing from the sudden realization that he was looking at you the whole time. You felt your eyes getting heavier and heavier, you wondered why since you slept for a few days. 

"If you feel uncomfortable I'll look away." He said getting under the covers and shifting to the other side of the bed, leaving space for you.

You glanced over at him and took the extra add-on's from your dress off and finally felt yourself breath when everything came off except the dress underneath. You bit your lip as you blew out the candle sitting in the middle of the table and made your way back to the bed Alfred was in. You snuggled your way in bed and made sure to leave space for Alfred to move since it was probably his first time in a few days to get the right good night's sleep. 

Sooner or later you found yourself drifting off as Alfred's breathing became heavier and slower, indicating that he was fast asleep. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of him sleeping and closed your eyes for the morning.

Birds chirped their way in the house, waking you from the late morning slumber and couldn't help but feel a weight on your body. You slowly opened your eyes and awoke to Alfred's face a few inches away from yours and his arm holding you tightly to him. You stared at his face in a panic wondering what he would do once he woke up. Would he push you away? Look away in disgust? You closed your eyes again angry at the negative thoughts and tried to think of way you could get out of bed without him noticing. You looked down at his arm and noticed his arm completely wrapped over you and his legs were entangled with yours and the sheets to make matters worse. You sighed and looked up, thinking of way to get out of this awkward situation. Should you pretend to go back asleep and wait for him to wake up? Should you wake him up? You wondered what you could do, but everything would only make it worse. How did you become so entangled with him without waking up?

You stopped thinking completely when Alfred started to move, accidentally brushing his feet against yours and pulling you further closer to him. Was he awake? 

"Alfred?" You whispered. 

No reply.

"Alfred?' You tried again.

"Mmm." He responded. 

"I need to find the outhouse." You said. 

Alfred shuffled a little, moving his arm away from your body and rubbing his face with his hand, then slowly opening his eyes. He blinked and yawned, wondering why his knee felt so warm, then realized his foot was in between your legs. Quickly, Alfred moved his legs away from you and flushed with embarrassment when he noticed your faint smile.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said covering his face with his hands. 

"It's okay, Alfred, but please do-help me find the outhouse." You said. Slowly getting out of bed and waiting for Alfred to do the same. 

"Okay." Alfred finally said, getting out of bed and slipping his socks and shoes on along with his jacket. You didn't bother putting the extra layers except your shoes as you followed Alfred outside the house and outside to big land then an outhouse. 

"Here it is." He said, yawning again as he made his way back inside the house. 

You sighed from the embarrassment and walked in the outhouse, wondering how Alfred got to claim the big field. 

When you finished, you walked back inside the house and noticed Alfred cooking some stew by the fire. You decided to cover up, putting your dress add on's on and made your way over to Alfred.

"What do you usually do everyday?" You asked, curious as to how he managed the property. 

"I work." He said, laughing softly at the question.

"What do you do?" You asked.

He turned to look at you and pointed over to the firewood. 

"I sell the firewood and help around the community." He said, turning back to the stew and mixing it.

You nodded and wondered if you were many of the people he's had over his house.

"How many people have you saved and took them here from the people?" You asked, sitting down in one of the chairs by the small round table in the middle.

"Just you." He said. 

You raised your eyebrows from that and said,

"What? Really?!"

Alfred turned back to you and laughed a little from your expression.

"Yes." 

"How long do you think I'll stay here?" You asked. 

Alfred turned back to the stew and grabbed two wooden homemade bowls, pouring the soup into both of them. He walked over to you and set the bowls down on the table, then going back to a cabinet grabbing some bread and two homemade wooden spoons as well. 

"Do you live in town?" He asked, sitting across from you.

"Yes." You said, dipping your spoon into the hot stew.

"That's going to be hard to get around." He said, taking a bite of his bread and sipping some soup from his spoon.

You looked down at your soup and moved your spoon around the small chunks of potatoes and meat. Alfred looked up from his bowl, noticing how quiet you were and watched as you played with your stew.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked.

You shrugged remembering the pass events and pushing the bowl slightly away. Alfred took hold of your hand and you quickly looked up at him.

"You have to eat. Please." He said, rubbing his thumb on your knuckles. 

You bit your lip looking back down at the stew and left his hand to grab the soup back and start to slowly eat.

"I need you to be strong. I know this is hard, trust me. If you need anything, please tell me." He said, watching as you started to cry once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story feels a little cringey to me and it didn't go as I wanted but I'm still going to post it because I spent a lot of time on it.  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Also, back in this time you didn't need actual evidence to be seen guilty, if someone said you did something then the judge automatically went with that and sentenced you however he wanted  
> Also, if you confessed you were a witch you were let down 'easy' other than if you kept denying.

A two weeks had passed since your stay with Alfred and since then you've been feeling weary about the relationship between the two of you. You tried to shake the thought out of your head as felt your cheeks heat up, every time he came near you-you couldn't help but blush from the closeness. You knew better though, he just wants to help a citizen and that's all. There's no time for romance, especially in a time like this. 

You grabbed the firewood from outside and helped place them in a bag for him to sell. You looked over at him chopping the final wood down and couldn't help but notice the muscles from underneath his shirt. You bit your lip as he wiped his forehead off with sweat and drop the ax to the side, picking the last firewood up and walking over to you, placing them into the bag. 

"All done." He said, tying the bag up and throwing them on top of the carriage full of firewood. He paid the man sitting in the front and backed away as the man rode off with the wood behind him. 

Alfred turned to you and noticed your expression, "are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you sick?" He placed a hand on your forehead then reached up to his to feel his own temperature.

"Jesus! Your burning up!" He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and guided you back inside the house. 

"Here drink this." He cut up some ginger and dropped some in wooden cup, then ran outside to pump some water for you. He ran back in and handed you the drink.

"This should help." 

You took the cup in your hands and drank it, knowing damn well you were not sick, but did anyways.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better?" You said/asked. 

"Good!" He took the cup and threw the leftovers outside the window and wrote down a list of things he needed from the market in town. 

"Do you think it'd be okay to go in town?" You asked, walking over to him.

"I think we'll be okay. It's been over two weeks, by now they should've forgotten." He said, looking down at you and giving you a warm smile. You blushed at that and looked away. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked laying his hands on your shoulders. 

You looked up at him and couldn't help it anymore, your feelings were getting in the way of everything and it had to stop. You turned away from him, Alfred dropping his hands from your shoulders and watching in concern as you bit your thumbnail.

"I can't do this anymore.'' You finally confessed, still looking away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't let you go-" He started walking up to you.

"No!" You turned around and met his shocked gaze.

"I- I-" You hated this feeling and would much rather be executed than to be standing here having to confess to a man that just wants to protect you from harms way. 

He looked down at you confused at to where this was going and watched as you struggled to make up your mind.

"I think I'm....in love with you." You finally said, looking up into his bright blue eyes. 

He blinked a few times and and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

You looked away in panic and felt the world crash against you. _S_ _hit, shit!_ You knew you should've kept your mouth shut.

"Umm, nothing. I just-" You smiled awkwardly as you realized he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. 

"You love me?" He asked.

You shut your eyes in embarrassment and scrunched your face, then opened your eyes again and noticed Alfred slowly realize what you were implying.

"Like you want to marry me?" He asked.

 _For fuck's sake!_ Marriage didn't even cross your mind and this guy was already thinking about marriage! 

"Alfred, just drop it. Please-" Alfred cut you off with a kiss and stayed like that for what felt like eternity. 

He slowly pulled away and looked into your eyes, "what took you so long?" 

You blushed at that and crashed your lips against his again, but this time Alfred walked you over to his bed.

"I loved you since the day I caught you." _Literally._ Alfred smiled down at you as he laid you down on the bed. 

"I'm sorry, I took so long then." You laughed, pulling him closer to you.

Alfred kissed you again then your chin, neck, and chest. He glanced up at you for permission to go further and you nodded wanting him to fill the void. Fill the irony of the world, fill the emptiness in your heart. 

"You're my hero." You confessed, holding his face into your hands as he moved back up to you. 

"I'll always be your hero." He kissed you again as he roamed his hand up your dress and in between your legs.

You moaned at that and looked down to his fingers rubbing your clit. You looked at him with lust filling your eyes as he sped up,

"Alfr-" He smashed his lips against yours again and stopped, pulling back to kiss your forehead. You smiled at that and snaked your hand down to palm him through his pants. He moaned and looked at you doing so, you smirked and moved your hand down in his trousers, stroking his aching cock.

  
"Fuck-" He bit his lip and pulled back in for another kiss, before getting up and pulling his pants down and pulling his shirt over his head. There he was, standing completely naked for you. God, you loved the show. 

You got up with both knees, sinking into the bed as you lifted your dress over your body and let it fall to the side of you. You looked at each other for awhile before Alfred pieced himself back in between your legs, like a puzzle and watched your expression as he slowly slid inside of you, making sure you were okay. For him, that was all he wanted-for you to be okay. He wanted you to be-feel safe with him. So, any sign of discomfort or anything that made you feel unwanted- he made sure you felt the opposite. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing your face scrunch up in pain. You shifted a bit and asked for him to move a little. He did as told and slowly moved in and out of you, watching you. 

You gasped, quickly grabbing onto his arms next to your waist. He noticed that it wasn't a sign of discomfort but a sign of pleasure and took that as a good spot, continuing to slowly move, in and out. 

"Alfred!" You moaned as he hit your spot with each thrust. He kissed you and spoke on your lips,

"I'm going to speed up, okay?" He said/asked, making sure you didn't mind it.

You nodded and bit your lip as he sped up, grabbing your hips making his thrusts a little harsher and faster. You didn't mind, though. 

"Fuck-" You gasped reaching up to his shoulders and leaving small scratches with each thrust. 

"You feel so good." He said, reaching a hand up to grab on your breast.

You moaned and felt yourself coming close to your end as he pushed deeper inside, wanting to make sure that you knew you were his...and him, yours. He wanted to let you know that right then, in that moment, the only thought that crossed his mind was you. Your well being, your smile, your name, your body, your spirit. He wanted to let you know that he loved everything about you. 

"I fucking love you." He cursed as he felt himself nearing the edge. 

You looked up at him with half lidded eyes and loved how focused he was. His eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed and his hands clutched to your skin, leaving small red marks. Sooner or later they'll turn into bruises but you didn't mind, in fact it turned you on more.

"Fuck-I'm coming-" You screamed pulling him down for another kiss as he came with you, slowing his pace to a stop. 

You breathed his scent in as you tried catching your breath. You looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at you, both of you lightly smiling at one another. Alfred laid a kiss on your forehead and pulled out, laying next to you. 

"I love you too." You said, looking over at him tired on the bed. He turned to you and laughed pulling you in for a strong hug.

After you both had dressed up to go into town, Alfred reassured you to stay close to him if you ever felt unsafe. You were going to that anyways, because you couldn't trust anyone in the damned town.

"Let's go, real quick and come back as soon as possible, okay?" He said, making sure he grabbed the list. 

You followed next to him as you made it back in town and watched as the people laid their eyes on you and Alfred. You swallowed hard and made sure to hide your face away from certain people, until-

"That's her! Witch!" The man from your friends sentence, just had to be there at the market too. 

You looked behind and around you trying to play it off as someone else but his eyes were sinking deeper into you and you knew you couldn't make your way out of this one. Everyone around you stopped and turned their direction towards you, giving you ugly looks and insults.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A man asked behind Alfred. 

Alfred cursed underneath his breathe quickly noticing that the man's voice belonged to a judge. 

"Nothing, sir." He said, turning to him and broadening his shoulders to him, implying that he could be just as tough. 

"Really well, this man begs to differ and so do I." He said, glancing over at you.

"Why don't we take this to court?" He said grabbing onto your arm and yanking you away from Alfred. 

You turned to Alfred in a panic, "No!" 

"Just say you're a witch. Trust me." Alfred said before you were dragged away into a small courtroom. 

You looked around the room and searched for Alfred. No where. 

"Stand here until you are dismissed." The judge said, before sitting behind his desk.

You looked around the room and noticed people filling in the empty seats like flies on shit. They were ready to see your death sentence, some even chuckled. You almost gave up hope but as if on queue Alfred found his place by the witness and defendant stance. The man that had forced you into court seemed like he was plotting a lie as you stood there and jumped when the judge banged his gavel.

"Take your seats." Everyone sat except for you. You swallowed hard looking over at Alfred, Alfred mouthed the words, "plead guilty." 

"Who here has witnessed the sinning's of this woman?" The judge asked looking around the room finding the man that pleaded you a witch the first to talk.

"Come forth."

The man did and claimed his 'evidence.' 

"I saw her mourning the death of her friend who was hung from worshiping a goat. Witches come in groups, so that only means she's one too and-" He swallowed.

"She cursed him!" He pointed toward Alfred and everybody in the room followed his finger. "She cursed him by casting some type of love spell making him do things for her and protecting her since she can't protect herself." He said. 

You knew everything spilling out of that idiots mouth was bullshit, but you knew better than to say anything. 

"Is that true?" The judge asked you now. 

You looked down at your shoes and closed your eyes, breathing in and out. 

"Yes."

The audience gasped and whispers started to fill the room.

"Witch, you are sentenced to vanish from this town and any town you place your foot on will frown upon you. Get out this instant and never show your face here again!" The judge slammed his gavel down and the courtroom erupted in anger, wondering why you didn't get the death penalty.

You quickly ran to Alfred and ran out of the courtroom. 

"Let's get the hell out of here." Alfred said, gripping your hand in his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! For your reward for reading all the chapters- i just remembered that there's this kid in my BIM (Business Information Management) class and I kid you not! The first day i saw him, I was in awe because he looks like America. No joke, well to me he does. He gives me an outlook of what young america looks like. Like probably a 17 year old.   
> If you want to see what he looks like, message me on my instagram, bebojugo and I'll send you pics.


End file.
